


Those Blacks, Always Surprising People

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Series: Lyra Black & Co. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, My Own Character is Badass, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Lyra Black wasn't always Head Unspeakable. Once she was just a little girl, caught in the winds of war. Lyra always believed there was power in numbers, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't save everyone, could she? Lyra is going to need the help of her friends, her family, and most importantly the Godson she forgot about, in order to fix what has been broken.This Story is a Prequel of the first - Those Blacks Always Messing Up Even The Best of Plans. However, you don't have to read that to know what's happening.**This story will follow Lyra from entering Hogwarts all the way up until the beginning of the first chapter on the first one.***
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange, Lily Potter/Severus Snape(Only for a little while), More to come, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Lyra Black & Co. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. This is just the beginning (For Real, This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, if you want I would strongly suggest reading the main book while waiting for an update. Lyra Black is my Own Character, if you want to use her please ask first.

One look at Lyra Black you could tell she was ambitious. The determination sparkled in her eyes. There wasn’t a single thing she wanted that she didn’t get. She could make everything look beneficial to her family. A skill that she would use in a few minutes in fact. Lyra was at a pureblood event trying to look as respectable as possible when she spotted them. Two red-headed twins, her age, were laughing in the corner. 

Lyra found herself walking over to them, intrigued. She came to a stop right in front of the boys. Up close she could tell that these were the heirs to the Prewitt line, a grey family if she remembered correctly. She filed that piece of information away for later. The boys looked up at her. 

“I’m Heiress Lyra Black of the Black Family.” She smiled at the boys. They shared a look with each other and shrugged, looking back at her.

“I’m Fabian-”

“-and I’m Gideon-”

“-Prewitt, Heirs of the family line,” They finished together. It caused Lyra to giggle. 

“I like the way you said that. Do you want to be friends?” asked Lyra. She hoped they said yes, right now she only had her brothers and cousins to play with. The boys’ eyes widened when they heard her offer. 

“We’d love to be your friend,” They said together. Lyra smiled and went to talk when she heard her mother say;

“Lyra, dear, we are leaving now.” Lyra nodded and waved at her new friends before joining her family at the door. 

* * *

As soon as they got home, Mother sent Sirius and Regulus to their rooms, leaving Lyra standing in the room with her mother and father. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, you do not talk to the riff-raff at parties like these. What do you have to say for yourself, and make it good, or I’ll punish you.” Lyra wouldn’t say that she was afraid of her mother, no, just her punishments. They always hurt so badly, but afterward, Papa would sneak her candy and comfort her. 

“I was making a political alliance,” said Lyra. 

“Explain.” Lyra took a deep breath. 

“Back in the old days, the Prewitt family was a dark family, a few generations ago the slowly became a grey family that leans more towards the dark. I figured what better way to get their votes on our side, then by becoming the Heirs of Prewitt’s best friends,” explained Lyra. Her mother had a thoughtful look on her face, for a moment. 

“I will get in touch with their parents and arrange a meeting for you three to hang out. Good job.” Her mother stalked off, up the stairs. She turned to look at her Papa. He was smiling. 

“I’m glad you are making real friends.” He patted her head and followed her mother up the stairs. Lyra smiled to herself. At the bright age of four, she’d mastered manipulation.

* * *

Lyra didn’t stop there. The next party they were at was the Longbottom’s annual Harvest dinner. You’d eat, dance, mingle, and most importantly, to Lyra at least, make more friends. The Longbottoms may have been a grey family that leaned towards the light, but they were a grey family nonetheless, and Lyra was going to use that to her advantage. She heard from Fabian and Gideon that the Longbottom Heir was their age. Which she was personally excited about.

As she was getting ready for dinner, she asked to speak with her mother. Her mother was ready to go and so was Lyra, so they had time to talk. 

“Mother I would like to propose an idea,” Lyra started, when her mother nodded for her to continue she said,” The Longbottoms are a grey family that favors the light, but everyone knows that Grey families can be easily convinced of either or. What if there was an opportunity to get the Longbottoms on our side?” 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Her mother asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“We use me as a political pawn. I become friends with Heir Longbottom and I influence him as he grows up,” Lyra said, proudly. Her mother regarded her for a second. 

“Alright. I expect you to become friends with him tonight, and in about a week I’ll talk to Augusta about you two hanging out.” With the tone of dismissal clear in her voice, Lyra bowed her head and left. Now she just had to become friends with him. She hoped it worked. 

* * *

Lyra took a deep breath, she was about to walk about to Heir Longbottom. She had to get this right the first time. She walked up to him and waited for him to look up. 

“Hello, I’m Lyra Black Heiress of the Black Family.” The boy stood up and shook her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Frank Longbottom, Heir of the Longbottom family.” Lyra smiled and was overjoyed when Frank returned it. “Are you enjoying the party?” 

“Very much so, it's always a lovely party, but for someone my age it can get quite lonely,” she said softly. 

“I get that, not a lot of the other kids that come like me that much,” admitted Frank. 

“Well, I like you very much. I think we’d be great friends,” said Lyra. Frank’s eyes lit up. 

“You actually want to be my friend?” he questioned. Lyra nodded. 

“You seem fun and you have manners at the same time. I heard that the Potter Heir was all fun and no manners,” said Lyra, with a little giggle. Frank returned her laugh. 

“So what do friends usually do?” asked Frank. Lyra frowned a little at that. When she hung out with Fabian and Gideon they would talk about personal stuff, or they’d play games or read. Sometimes they just sat next to each other. 

“Well, with my very limited experience, we talk to each other about stuff and we play games maybe even ready together.” Or if she was stuck with Malfoy, sit there and try not to kill him. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Frank led her to the back yard. 

“I’ve always wanted to build a greenhouse out here but I don’t think Mother will let me. Not until I’m older anyway,” he said with a slight frown on his face. Lyra smiled. 

“I’d love to help you when you do,” said Lyra. She and Frank spent the remainder of the night talking about what they hoped their futures looked like. 

* * *

At the bright age of 11, Lyra had to say that she couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts. It took a lot of convincing but her mother let her go to Diagon Alley with the Prewitt’s, even though she and Sirius had already gone. She had to pitch the idea saying that being seen in public together could work in their favor. 

“So Lyra what house do you want to end up in dear?” asked Mrs. Prewitt. 

“My mother would advise me to say Slytherin since the whole family ends up there, but I just hope to be wherever I’ll have the best friends and fun adventures,” said Lyra, smiling. Both adults smiled at her. Gideon huffed. 

“Good luck with that Ly, I intend on becoming the best wizard to come out of Gryffindor,” said Gideon, puffing his chest out. Lyra let out a laugh. 

“I’m sure you’ll accomplish that goal,” said Lyra. Fabian sighed. 

“Honestly all of the houses are perfectly fine. I could see myself fitting in any of them. But I don’t want to be without Gideon. Problem is, I’ll get sorted first,” said Fabian, pouting.

“Don’t worry Fabs,” said Lyra putting her hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be just fine, everything will work out for the best.” Fabian smiled up at her. 

“I suppose you are right, Lyra.” 

“When isn’t she right?”

“I’m always right, boys,” said Lyra with a smirk. 

* * *

Lyra frowned, her mother forced her to dress nicely and respectably. Said there were visitors coming to see Lyra and Sirius. Lyra chalked that up to potential Pureblood matches. Her Papa always told her she didn’t have to have an arranged marriage but her mother always told her that it was the only way to find love. Mother and Papa didn’t really love each other though. She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” She hoped it was her brothers or Papa, not her Mother. Surely enough both of her brothers were standing there. 

“I can’t believe she’s trying to find us matches. We are only 11. And a week before we start Hogwarts. This is stupid,” said Sirius as he threw himself onto her bed. Lyra sighed softly. 

“I’m sure you will have a say in the end,” said Lyra. 

“Better to let you have a choice instead of making a scene,” supplied Reggie. 

“Reggie is Mother going to try to find you a match today?” Lyra asked. He shook his head. 

“Good, you are too young,” said Lyra. Reggie frowned. 

“I’m only a year younger than you. Besides Mother and I already had a talk about this. I told her straight to her face that I won’t start looking for a match until after my O.W.L.s. I told her my education was more important.” Lyra and Sirius both blinked at Reggie in shock. 

“That’s all it had to take, to get out of this?” asked Sirius. Reggie nodded, looking proud of himself. Lyra giggled. 

“Siri, Mother would never believe that you want to put your education first. How many times have we skipped our personal tutor lesson?” Sirius pouted. 

“If I’d known ahead of time I could’ve prepared.” Lyra heard a bell ring. Everyone was arriving. She and her brothers went downstairs to see everyone already there. Her Mother turned to smile at her. 

“Lyra dear, there is someone you must meet.” Lyra nodded and walked over to her Mother politely. Standing there was Lady Lestrange and one of her sons. “Lyra, this is Rabastan Lestrange,” her Mother introduced. Lyra extended her hand. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Rabastan grabbed Lyra’s hand and shook it. 

“We’ll leave you two alone,” her Mother said, walking off with Lady Lestrange. Lyra turned to look at Rabastan, he looked upset. 

“I don’t like you,” he said. Lyra stared back at him, offended. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake. “I like you just fine. We’ll probably be good friends. I meant that I don’t want to marry you.” Lyra nodded. 

“Not your type?”

“Honestly, I know I’m young, but after witnessing my brother’s fits of passion with Ladies, I can safely say I don’t think I’m interested in Birds.” Lyra let out a laugh. 

“I think we are going to be great friends,” said Lyra, with a smile. He returned it. 

“So, do you think we should go make sure your brother isn’t killing his guest?” asked Rabastan. Lyra turned around and noticed who was in the room for the first time. Lucius Malfoy, a family friend. He was going to be in school with them. Sirius looked very upset, not even trying to cover his emotions like a proper Pureblood. Her and Rabastan walked over to the two. 

“Perhaps we could go for some tea sometime?” asked Lucius. Sirius looked ready to say something stupid. 

“Maybe we could all go,” Lyra suggested as she joined the conversation. Lucius looked startled to see her appear out of nowhere.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Lucius had on a genuine smile, instead of his usual fake one which surprised Lyra, but she doubted that Sirius even noticed. Before any of them could say anything else they were interrupted. 

“Lucius, we must be going now. I’ve got to have you home for your lessons.” Lyra turned and saw Uncle Abraxas. 

“Hi, Uncle Abraxas.” He smiled at her and her brother. 

“Hello, children, it is great to see you both again,” he said, before turning to address Rabastan, “I believe your mother wants to leave soon as well.” Rabastan nodded and said goodbye before going to find his mother. 

“I guess I’ll see you both around Hogwarts,” said Lucius. 

“I guess,” Sirius agreed. 

“We will for sure have to make plans for tea during the holidays,” said Lyra. Lucius brightened a bit at that. He waved goodbye before following his dad to the door. 

“Sirius, you didn’t even try,” Lyra pointed out. 

“Why does it have to be him of all people?” asked Sirius. 

“You were the one that told Mother you liked boys, it’s a bit hard for her to find respectable ones.” Lyra rolled her eyes at her brother. He was being unreasonable about this. It could’ve been someone way worse. Instead, it was just Lucius Malfoy. Lyra didn’t have time to worry about her brother, however, because Reggie demanded attention from her. 

* * *

Lyra couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The Hogwarts Express looked even bigger in real life. She was excitedly holding onto her Papa’s hand, while Sirius and Regulus walked ahead of them. When they got close to the train’s door her Papa stopped all of them. 

“Lyra, Sirius, you two will be going off to Hogwarts this year, and I know you’ll do great. I just want you to know that no matter what your Mother says, I’ll love you both no matter what house you go into.” Lyra and Sirius both nodded and hugged their Papa. “I’ll let you two say goodbye to your brother.” Papa stood off to the side, pretending not to listen. 

“Do you have to go?” asked Reggie. Lyra sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“You know we have to.” Sirius hugged Reggie. When he pulled back he said;

“I’ll write to you every day, little brother.” Lyra smiled and willed the tears out of her eyes. She hugged Reggie next. 

“I will also write to you every day, no matter what.” Lyra pulled back and kissed his head in a motherly-like way. She and Sirius waved one last time at their brother and Papa before getting on the train. Within five seconds of getting on the train, Lyra lost sight of her brother. Suddenly alone in a train not really knowing anyone, she decided she’d find one of her friends. Fabian and Gideon should be around here somewhere, same with Frank. She just had to find them. AS she was walking, trying her hardest not to panic, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a blonde girl that looked about her age. 

“Are you alright? You seem upset.” Lyra felt like she was about to cry. 

“I lost my brother and I have no idea where he is,” said Lyra. The blonde girl smiled. 

“Why don’t I help you find him, or maybe someone else you know. I’m Marlene McKinnon.” The girl held her hand out. Lyra took it and attempted to smile. 

“I’m Lyra Black, it’s nice to meet you. I would appreciate the help.” The girls smiled at each other. They started to walk down the train again. Things seemed less scary now, with a friend by her side. She and Marlene talked about Hogwart's house and Quidditch. They seemed to get along pretty well. They stopped walking when Lyra spotted Fabian and Gideon sitting in a booth by themselves. 

“I know these two, they're my best friends,” said Lyra. Marlene nodded and smiled. 

“I hope we remain friends throughout school,” she said. Lyra returned her smile. 

“We definitely will. Thanks again for helping me.” Lyra bid Marlene a goodbye before entering the booth. Fabian and Gideon looked up when she entered and smiled at her. 

“Hey Lyra, was wondering if you’d pop in for a visit,” said Fabian. Gideon nodded. 

“I see you’ve already put your robes on,” said Gideon. Lyra smiled. 

“Yeah, I did. I lost my brother as soon as I got on the train and then I was wandering around all alone, upset and crying.” Lyra noticed the boy's smiles fall and concerned looks rise up. 

“Blimey, are you alright?” asked Fabian getting up to look her over. Lyra let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, I met this nice girl, Marlene McKinnon. She helped me find you two,” said Lyra. Fabian nodded and sat back down but the concerned look never left his eyes. 

“Why would Sirius leave you behind?” asked Gideon. 

“Yeah I could never imagine leaving Gideon alone in a strange new place,” Fabian pointed out. Lyra shrugged and sat down. 

“I haven’t got a clue, but I hope that he’s okay,” said Lyra. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about school. 

* * *

Standing in line waiting to get your name called out was terrifying. Lyra knew that whatever house she ended up in she would need to make it look like a political maneuver in her Mother’s eyes. 

“I wonder what house I’ll get, do you know where you are going?” Lyra turned to see a redheaded girl talking to her. Lyra shrugged. 

“I haven’t got a clue. But I fancy I’ll end up right where I’m supposed to be.” The girl smiled at her. 

“I’m Lily Evans.” Lyra smiled at her. 

“Lyra Black.” before either girl could say anything else, Lyra’s name was being called. Lyra took a deep breath and walked towards the stool. She glanced at where her cousins, Bella and Andy, sat at the Slytherin table. 

_ “I see you are a very Cunning girl, very ambitious. Yes indeed Slytherin would be a good fit. But as I look deeper, I can see it now.” _

_ “See what now?” asked Lyra, confused.  _

_ “You are destined for great things, Lyra Black. Let it be.. _ GRYFFINDOR.” The Hat called out. Lyra’s eyes widened in shock as she handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked towards the table. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She’d have to write to her Mother immediately and make it look like a political tactic. She closed her eyes and prayed she’d be the only Black not sorted into Slytherin. 

“Narcissa Black.” Lyra looked up and made eye contact with Bella and Andy who both smiled at her. At least they didn’t hate her yet. She glanced up at Narcissa when the hat called out;

“Slytherin.” Narcissa looked very pleased with herself and made sure Lyra knew it. But Lyra didn’t have time to dwell on her cousin because her Twin was being called up next. Lyra watched and waited as the hat sat on Sirius’ head. Five minutes later and the Hat called out;

“Gryffindor.” Lyra froze and felt her Black mask fall into place. Yeah, Lyra knew that she could convince her mother that Lyra being a Gryffindor was a good thing, but Sirius? Mother would never go for it. Lyra knew that when they went home next, that Sirius was in for a terrible punishment. Sirius was smiling when he sat next to her. 

“Looks like we’ll be together for the next seven years.” Lyra tried to share his smile, but she was too concerned to make it look real. Lyra kept her eyes on the table, looking ahead of her, trying to figure out how to word her letter to Mother. Lyra did, however, look up when she heard the name, Lily Evans. She was the girl Lyra had been talking to right before being called up to get sorted. Lyra could see her being a Ravenclaw, perhaps. Lyra was surprised to hear Gryffindor. Lily came towards Lyra and sat near her. However, she didn’t sit right next to Lyra, which made Lyra question if she’d done something wrong, earlier. Lyra watched the rest of the sortings. Alice Fawley, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Dorcus Meadowes, all got sorted into Gryffindor. These would be her roommates. 

They all introduced themselves once dinner started. 

“So Lyra, did you think you were going to be in Slytherin?” asked Marlene. Lily furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Why would she think that?” asked Lily. 

“Well, I’m from a Pureblood family that has all of their members in Slytherin. So this is the first. And to answer your question, no. I’m too smart to limit myself to the house of Slytherin.” Everyone nodded at that. 

“First years, listen up, I will be taking you to your dorms. Remember the password I say, you’ll need it to get in. Follow me.” Lyra walked with the girls to the dorms. Hogwarts was quite huge and Lyra hoped she didn’t get lost. Everyone stopped walking outside of a portrait. 

‘This is the Fat Lady, you tell her the password and she’ll let you in. Wormwood.” The portrait opens to reveal a hallway. Once out of the Hallway it opened up into a cozy and warm common room. 

“Girls, up there. Boys over there. And before you try the girl’s stairs will turn into a slide for any boy who tried to go up there.” After that, they were dismissed. Lyra followed the girls to the steps, intending on writing a letter to her Mother about everything when two people pulled her back. She looked back to see Fabian and Gideon, both smiling at her. 

“Lyra, dear, we think-”

“-that you should meet-”

“-the rest of the guys,” They finished together. Lyra let out a laugh. 

“Okay, introduce me to the rest,” said Lyra, letting herself be dragged over to the small gathering of boys. 

“Obviously you already know us, your brother, and Frank. But I bet you don’t know the others,” said Gideon. 

“Clearly,” Lyra replied. 

“This one is Kingsly Shacklebolt.” He was dark-skinned and looked almost like an adult. Lyra had heard of the Shacklebolts before. Very powerful grey family. “This is James Potter.” He had very messy hair and what seemed like mischief in his eyes. The Potter’s were alight family, but in recent years they’d been more and more grey. “This one is Remus Lupin.” Lyra raised an eyebrow at that. This was the son of the idiot that pissed off Greyback, the infamous werewolf. She didn’t know he had a son, but he seemed nice. “A last but not least, Peter Pettigrew.” He was skinny with dirty blonde hair. He smiled at her. 

“Quite a nice collection, here. It's nice to meet all of you, I’m Lyra Black. I hope we’ll all get along,” she said before turning to the Twins. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go write a letter to my Mother.” Both boys winced when they heard that. 

“Yeah, we’ll let you do that,” said Gideon. Fabian nodded. 

“Good luck with that one,” said Fabian. She bid the boys goodnight and made her way to her dorm. She made her way to the desk near her bed. She’d need to write this letter fast. 

_ Dear Mother,  _

_ You have probably heard by now, how the sortings went. Cousin Narcissa has probably already told you. I realize that I never shared my plan with you. You may be asking what plan? I talked the Hat out of putting me in Slytherin because I’m looking at the bigger picture, the future. If I can get all this light and grey families to trust me, I will know their political plans and moves. I can use this information to my advantage and score big wins for the dark sec. I am deeply sorry that I never shared my original plan with you, but this is the best show we have of continuing to hold our power as the light grows stronger. Plus if I make the right friends, people from influential light families, they could potentially side with us, throwing the political world for a loop. I hope you carefully think of my plan and realize how beneficial it is to have a daughter in Gryffindor.  _

_ ~Love,  _

_ Heiress Lyra Black of the Black Family.  _

Lyra felt a little guilty as she sent the letter away because she didn’t even try to help her brother. But she knew Mother would never go for her idea if Sirius was involved. Lyra would just have to help her brother pick up the pieces after the damage had been done. She hoped the letter made it to Mother before Narcissa’s did. It would not do to lose Mother’s favor. It was the only way to survive until she died. Whenever that would be. Lyra noticed that as she was writing most of her roommates went to bed. Lyra smiled and followed suit, hoping that the first day would go smoothly. 

* * *

Lyra woke refreshed and ready to start her day. She checked the time and noticed that no one else was awake, but in fact, breakfast was starting. She felt kind of bad for not sticking around for her roommates to wake up. But she preferred to get her mail without her friends watching, just in case Mother was upset. Which was a very real possibility. When she got down to the Great Hall she found another Gryffindor at the table. She looked through her mind to see if she knew him. When he looked up at her as she sat down beside him it hit her. Remus Lupin. 

“Goodmorning.” Lyra started to pile food onto her plate, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to eat until she knew for a fact that Mother still thought her useful. 

“Goodmorning,” Remus replied back. He seemed nice, but he also seemed shy. Lyra was about to ask him if he was rooming with her brother when a letter was dropped in front of her. Lyra’s mouth felt dry and it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She carefully opened the letter, glad it wasn’t a howler. She knew Remus was watching her, probably wondering why she didn’t tear into the letter. It read;

_ I’m not thrilled about this… We’ll talk more during break, work on making political allies. _

_ ~Mother.  _

Lyra was just glad she was still useful. She’d make a lot of political allies, but in reality, they’d be friends. Lyra noticed another piece of paper with the letter, something Mother probably didn’t know about. 

_ My dear Daughter, _

_ I am so proud of you and your brother. I know you both will do great things in Gryffindor. I don’t care about whatever cover story you told your Mother. I just care about the fact that you are happy. I don’t know how your Mother will react to Sirius but just be there to help him through it. _

_ Love, Your Father.  _

Lyra smiled. At least her dad knew the truth and loved her regardless. Lyra remained happy until her brother walked in with his roommates. She knew something bad was going to happen. As an owl approached Sirius, Lyra glanced at Slytherin’s table to see Narcissa watching eagerly while Bella and Andy looked concerned. Lyra pushed her plate away and slid down towards her brother. Mother had sent a Howler, in front of the whole school. Sirius’ happy smile fell off his face slowly and then as he was paling the Howler started to talk. 

_ “Sirius Black, you being in Gryffindor makes our family look weak from all angles. You will be training ten times harder than before to make up for this, and I will find you a suitable husband that can fix what you destroyed. Do not disappoint me anymore, or there will be consequences.”  _ Lyra was surprised when the letter burned up without any screaming. Mother was scarily calm, and it put Lyra on edge. Life at home would not be easy for Sirius, but hopefully, Sirius would make it out okay. Lyra realized that only those sitting beside Sirius heard what it said, which meant it wasn’t public knowledge what had happened within the Black Family. That must’ve been Mother’s plan, to keep this on the down-low and not make the family the center of attention. It was a good move and Lyra could tell it had Sirius shaken. 

Lyra watched as Sirius got up and left without eating, the Potter Heir, James, running after him. It seemed as though James also got the hidden message behind the words. Lyra swallowed the guilt she felt as her roommates sat down and started talking. Lyra tried her best to keep up with the conversation but all she could think about was her brother. How could she fix this? Lyra was determined to find a solution to this, determined to outwit her Mother. 


	2. There’s Nothing In This World I Wouldn’t Do

Lyra was a month into her school year and she had to say that she was quite proud of herself. She’d managed to get top marks, to the disdain of Lily, and she had kept her promise to Regulus of writing every day. She made sure that her letters included everything she did that day so that he wouldn’t feel out of the loop. Lyra paused to wonder if Sirius was writing to Regulus. Things had been a bit weird between her and Sirius. Ever since that first day. But Lyra watched from afar. Sirius seemed to be making friends with James and Peter, but not Remus. Then again Remus was different. 

Lyra noticed that he had disappeared for three days and came back with more scars. She was concerned, seeing as the boy was barely talking to anyone. Lyra decided that she’d make friends with him. Lyra had discovered that she would be great at making friends. All of her roommates liked her and they all had plans to hang during the summer if mother allowed. Lyra had forced Fabian and Gideon to get to know Frank and they usually hung out as a group. She’d even made friends outside of her house. Well, more like one friend, Edgar Bones. Mother was very happy to hear about that seeing as his father was important in the ministry and that his older sister was making her way up in the ministry fast. She just liked that he didn’t mind her geek outs or rants. In fact, he often joined in, voicing his opinion. 

Even with everything going great Lyra was still worried about her brother. He hadn’t been keeping out of trouble. Instead, he was pulling pranks on Slytherins with James. She knew that school hadn’t needed to contact Mother, but if she ever found out Sirius would be in for a world of pain. 

“Dang girl, you think any harder and you’ll melt a hole in the table.” Lyra looked up to see Fabian sitting down beside her. She wrinkled her nose, trying not to laugh. 

“Where’s your better half?” asked Lyra. Fabian let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. 

“Gideon is in detention. First prank we’ve been caught for. Usually, the Professor’s just think it's James, Sirius, and Peter.” Fabian had opened his potions textbook. Lyra noticed he was just now starting the essay that was due in an hour. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t done that yet,” said Lyra. Fabian raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Potions is my favorite class dear Lyra. Gideon forgot to do his and his detention ends right before class.” Lyra smiled at him. It was sweet how they had each other's backs, it was also sweet that somehow Lyra fit into that bond perfectly. 

“Oi, Lupin you wanna come hang with us?” Lyra looked up to see James and Sirius in the doorway. She glanced across the room towards Remus, who was sitting in the corner with Lily clearly talking. Lyra frowned, that was another thing. Whenever James saw someone talking to Lily he always had to stop it. It was weird in a certain way and Lyra couldn’t figure out his angle. 

“I guess,” Remus replied. Lyra could tell that he felt uncomfortable. 

“Fabian, I think I’m going to befriend Remus,” declared Lyra. Fabian smiled at her. 

“Okay, when do we start?” 

* * *

Turns out Lyra had met her match, in the form of Remus Lupin. According to Fabian and Gideon, it was entertaining to watch her fail at a simple task. But Lyra was going to succeed today. No one would interrupt her before she offered her friendship, she wasn’t going to let Remus getaway. She’d talk to him if it was the last damn thing she did. She approached him in the library sitting down right beside him. 

“Hello, I’m not sure if you remember me but I’m Lyra Black.” Remus smiled at her. 

“I remember meeting you. We keep meeting like this.” Lyra returned his smile and opened up her book. 

“Pardon my bluntness, but I noticed that you spend quite a bit of time alone. Is everything alright?” asked Lyra. She saw a panicked look cross his eyes before it disappeared. 

“Everything is alright I just enjoy the quiet,” said Remus. Lyra nodded. 

“Well, maybe we could enjoy the quiet together. I’d like to be your friend.” Remus looked at her confused. 

“I don’t really have a lot of friends. My roommates don’t count; they feel the need to include me but never get to know me. Are you sure you actually want to be friends with someone like me?” questioned Remus. Lyra frowned. 

“Someone like you? Of course, you seem really nice and it seems like you take your schooling as seriously as me. I think we’d be great friends.” Lyra was not backing down. Remus Lupin was in need of a friend and Lyra was going to help him. Remus looked very surprised at her response. 

“If you’re sure about it, I wouldn’t mind your company,” said Remus, finally giving in. Lyra leaned back in her seat and grinned. 

“So Remus tell me more about yourself.” Remus Lupin may have been a challenge but Lyra loved Challenges and true enough she’d won again. Now if only she could figure out how to get her brother to talk to her. 

* * *

Apparently she didn’t need to do anything to get him to talk to her. Seeing as two weeks after she befriends Remus he approached her with James Potter at his side. He seemed upset. Lyra put her book down and looked at him waiting to be addressed, the proper way. 

“How did you manage to befriend Remus?” asked Sirius. Lyra blinked in confusion. That was what he wanted to talk about? Nothing about Regulus or school, or how she’d been doing since he stopped talking to her? 

“I told him I wanted to be his friend,” said Lyra shrugging. 

“Well we’ve tried that and for some reason that is not working,” James said, butting in.    
“What do you want me to do about that?” asked Lyra. 

“Look we think Remus might be in trouble at home,” said Sirius. That made Lyra’s blood go cold. 

“What do you mean?” she asked sharply. 

“He has a lot of scars and some look really new too,” revealed James. Lyra’s eyes widened. 

“We think if we can get him to trust us that we can help him. He seems to be fine around Peter, but it’s like he’s scared of us.” Lyra thought about her brother's words. 

“I might be able to help. Do you know where Remus is at right now?” asked Lyra. 

“Should be up in our dorm,” said James. Lyra got up and headed towards the boys' dorms. She found her way to their room, Sirius and James following her. Remus was laying on his bed reading, what looked to be a muggle book since she didn’t know the title at all. Remus looked startled when she entered the room, looking like a girl on a mission. 

“Remus, I’d like to inform you of something.” Remus closed his book and nodded, signaling her to continue. “Sirius and James want to be your friend but apparently you won’t let them. Why is that?” asked Lyra, putting her hands on her hips.    
“I don’t deserve any kind of friendship, that's why. The only reason I let you become my friend was that I knew you wouldn’t give up,” Remus said, upset. Lyra was towards Remus and sat down on his bed. 

“You deserve all the friends in this world. I’ve only known you for a few weeks but I can already tell you that you are too pure and kind for this world,” Lyra said, her eyes softening. Remus started crying at her words, causing Lyra to pull him into a hug. 

“Remus, man, we want to get to know you and be your friend,” said Sirius. 

“If you’d let us,” added James. Remus lifted his head from Lyra’s hug and looked at both of them. 

“I’d like that very much,” Remus admitted. Lyra pulled out of the hug just in time for the boys to attack Remus with their own hugs. She slowly got up and left the room. Her brother talked to her for the first time since coming to school and she couldn’t be happier. Maybe that would mean that they’d go back to be close. Lyra went straight to her dorm to write a letter to Reggie. She knew that after the first few letters that Lyra wrote to him, Mother stopped reading because they were just boring minute by minute retellings of my day. So I’d write today’s letter to Reggie and inclose a special letter to my papa. He used to work with Lyall Lupin at one point. Maybe he could ease her mind on Remus being abused. 

* * *

Regulus had just finished his French lesson when the mail arrived for him. His Mother grabbed it before he could to see who it was from before tossing it at him. 

“It’s just your sister again. I wonder when the disappointment of the family will write.” Mother left the room leaving Regulus to read his sister's letter. She’d been writing him a letter per day just like she promised. But Sirius, he wasn’t writing at all. He knew that it made his Papa worried. He opened the letter and excitedly read. 

_ Dear Reggie, _

_ This letter will be different from the others. This is an emergency. I know Mother doesn’t read your mail before you so I enclosed a letter for Papa. You have to make sure that Mother doesn’t find out or we could all get into trouble. This could be a matter of life or death. This is very important and only you can do this. I love and miss you very much. I can’t wait to see you during break. _

_ Love Lyra.  _

Regulus was overjoyed. His older sister was trusting him to do something very important. He checked the time and smiled. It was one o'clock on a Wednesday. That meant that Mother would be leaving soon for tea with Lady Lestrange. Regulus only remembered this because it was the only time he really got to spend with his Papa without Mother breathing down their necks. Regulus folded his letter back up as Mother walked in. 

“Anything interesting, dear?” questioned Mother. Regulus had to make something up on spot. 

“Lyra told me that Sirius has been spending time with Lucius Malfoy.” Upon hearing this his Mother smiled wickedly. 

“That is wonderful news. At least he’s not completely useless. Anyway, dear, I am heading out now for my tea with Lady Lestrange. I’ll be back in three hours, in time for dinner. Don’t forget to do your studies. We wouldn’t want you to turn out like the disappointment.” With that Mother went to the floo and left. Regulus quickly but elegantly walked to his Papa’s office. He knocked and upon hearing ‘enter’ opened the door. 

“Papa, Lyra told me to give you this letter. She said it was very important and that Mother could not know.” Regulus handed the letter to his Papa and watched as he read over it. 

“Reggie, go pick out which movie you want to watch in the secret room. I have to pen back a quick response.” Regulus nodded and headed off to the secret room. They called it that because it was a room Mother didn’t like and wouldn’t go into. It had a Muggle TV and a movie player. Regulus knew which movie he wanted to watch this time. He wanted to watch Winne the Pooh. His Sister would never let them watch it. Said it looked dumb but Regulus loved it and watched it every week since Lyra left. 

* * *

Lyra had not expected to get a letter back so fast from her Papa. She just sat down to eat dinner with Mary and Marlene when the letter arrived. She opened it and read quickly;

_ Dear Lyra, _

_ You need not worry about abuse. Everything is perfectly fine with Remus. I’d tell you more but it is not my place to tell. However, maybe in the next few days, you should give your friend some chocolate. I’ve enclosed some with this letter. I do hope you are enjoying school and making plenty of friends. Regulus keeps making me watch Winnie The Pooh. It's actually not bad, aside from the fact that we watch it every time. You should watch it sometime. _

_ Love, Papa.  _

Lyra smiled and tucked the chocolates away for later. Maybe Remus was sick and the chocolates would make him feel better. Lyra would do anything to make him feel better. He usually got sick once a month for about three days. 

“Oi, Lyra, stop thinking so loudly, the school day is over, relax,” said Marlene. The girls started to laugh. 

“So the first quidditch game is coming up, Do you think Ravenclaw will be Slytherin?” asked Mary, which caused the girls to fall into a long conversation about the sport. 

* * *

Sirius realized something two days after becoming friends with Remus. They’d roomed together for two months and Remus always got sick one week out of the month. At first, it didn’t seem like much but he’d disappear for three days and come back with more scars. It made Sirius wonder what kind of sickness Remus had. The name Lupin sounded familiar but Sirius couldn’t figure it out. He wasn’t as up to date on political names, but maybe he could find something in the newspaper archives. That’s what led to him sneaking out after curfew to the library. It’s not like Sirius could sleep, anyways. He was plagued by nightmares of his mother. 

Turns out it wasn’t hard to find the newspaper with a Lupin mentioned. Lyall Lupin Calls Out Fenrir Greyback, Werewolf Swears Revenge. Sirius winced, he knew Greyback was a dangerous werewolf. But not all werewolves were like him, no matter how the ministry tried to make it look that way. His Papa had always told him that werewolves were friends and just sick people. They weren’t dangerous unless you threatened him. However, his Papa also told him that if he ever saw Greyback that he was to run away fast. Did Greyback try to attack Remus on the full moon? That didn’t really make sense because Remus would be protected at Hogwarts. So what was wrong? 

“Why are you looking up Remus’ dad?” Sirius jumped and almost fell out of his seat. That was James’ voice but when he looked around he didn’t see anyone there. 

“What the hell?” He heard some giggling before James appeared in front of him. 

“Sorry, mate. I was under my invisibility cloak. Anyway why are you looking up Mr. Lupin?” questioned James as he sat next to Sirius. 

“I was trying to figure out what sickness Remus had. Have you ever noticed that he gets sick the week of the full moon every month? Do you think he was cursed by Greyback with magic?” As Sirius asked his questions James’ face grew pale. 

“He was definitely cursed mate, but not like that.” Sirius turned to look at James concerned. What did that mean? “Greyback cursed him alright. I bet you that this article was about him attacking Remus, however, because Remus was a kid they couldn’t reveal any personal information,” said James, holding up a newspaper from the next day that reported Greyback attacking a house and biting a child. 

“You think he’s a werewolf?” asked Sirius. 

“He has to be, it makes sense,” reasoned James. 

“How do we help him?” asked Sirius. James shrugged. 

“I guess we’ll just have to do a bunch of research. But for tonight we should probably head back. Also, we should ask Pete for help. He’s been spending a lot of time in the library, I bet he knows where we could find some useful books.” Sirius nodded, agreeing with James. Sirius knew without a doubt that he’d do anything to help Remus. He may not be able to cure him but he would surely help make it easier on him, no matter how hard. He was Sirius Black, goddammit and he could do whatever he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In my mind, it doesn't take the boys long to figure out that Remus is a werewolf. Right now I'm limiting the chapters to three POVs only and that going to be the Black siblings. The way I have it planned is they will be the only ones with POV until Lyra's third year. 
> 
> If you have any questioned, let me know and I'll try to answer them. 
> 
> If you'd like to use Lyra Black and her personality ask me for permission :)
> 
> Until Next Time,  
>  XOXOXOXOXO


	3. Falling Apart

Lyra usually loved the month of December, but she could honestly say that she was not looking forward to going home. Sirius had stopped talking to her shortly after she helped him become friends with Remus, so she had no idea what was going on inside his head. But then again, Sirius hadn’t talked to anyone, not even Professors. It confused her, why would he do that? Did Mother send him another letter? In two days she’d be leaving school to go home, would he talk to her then? Regulus told her in his last letter that Mother was planning something huge for the holidays. However, that was the only thing he knew about it. Lyra supposed Mother might be throwing a party, but she honestly couldn’t predict her Mother, at all. 

“Why is it, every time I come to find you, you are always thinking so hard?” asked Fabian. Lyra glanced up at Fabian with a smile on her face. 

“I’m just worried about what’s going to happen this holiday,” said Lyra. Fabian sat down. 

“I think you’ll be getting a letter at some point today about that,” said Fabian. Lyra frowned, confused. 

“How do you know that?” questioned Lyra. Fabian opened up his one textbook and pulled out a letter. 

“Mum, sent this today. It says that you’ll be staying with us this holiday.” Fabian handed her the letter. Lyra couldn’t believe it. She was going to get to spend the Yule Holiday with her best friends. But what about her brothers? Would Regulus also be staying there? Or would Mother send him somewhere else? What about Sirius? Lyra had so many questions and the only solution she could come up with was to write to Regulus about it. He probably knew more about what was happening at home, anyway. 

“I’m thrilled that I’ll get to hang out with you guys, but this just increased my worrying,” admitted Lyra. Fabian put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Look, I don’t know what will happen, but everything will work itself out. How about we go find my brother and Frank, see if your closest friends can’t distract you.” Fabian raised an eyebrow at her. Lyra nodded. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” She could always write to her brother later. “So are you giving me a piggyback ride?”

“Around the whole castle?” Fabian looked at her like she was crazy. Lyra tilted her head and stared at him. Fabian sighed. “Yeah, okay, fine.” Lyra smiled as she climbed onto his back. 

* * *

Yule break had arrived and Sirius was looking forward to hanging out with his siblings. At least, until Lyra informed him that Mother was sending her to the Prewitt’s. So it would just be Regulus and him, that’s fine. Sirius had his whole life to spend with his twin. But something felt off when Mother picked him up from the station instead of Papa. 

Sirius knew actually what was wrong when he got home. Papa was nowhere to be found and most of Regulus’ things were either packed up or cleaned up. 

“Boy, I sent both your siblings away for the whole holiday and I’ve sent your weak father to get some things from the store. We are going to have a talk, do you understand?” asked Mother. Sirius nodded but didn’t look her in the eye. Suddenly his check was stinging. “You will look me in the eye and address me, boy.” Sirius looked up at his Mother. 

“Yes, Mam’.” She nodded and led him to the kitchen table. 

“We won’t be stopping this lesson until you’ve learned it, whether that takes a couple of hours or the rest of your life, you will eventually learn it.” Sirius sat there, waiting to see what was going to happen. “Repeat after me; Mudbloods aren’t friends, they are scum.”Sirius bit his lip, he couldn’t say that. Muggleborns were cool. Apparently, Mother took his hesitation as defiance and hit him with a spell. It was the Crucio. Mother only had it on him for five seconds but it felt like an eternity. “If you won’t say that let’s see if you say this; I am from a dark family and we are superior.”

“I am from a dark family as we are superior.” The words tasted like ash in his mouth. He hated saying them. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts with his friends. They’d just recently come up with a plan to help Remus. They became animagus and Sirius wanted to practice shifting. 

“Just because you say it doesn’t mean you feel it or believe it. You need to work on your pureblood mask. You can’t be such a disappointment you are the heir. You need to take that Serious. Sit up straight and remember your lessons. Unless you’d like my brother to come to teach you them again?” Sirius shook his head no. He didn’t want Uncle Cynus to come back and teach him the lessons again. Sirius could only imagine the kind of honor his daughter went through while learning. As the lesson continued he wondered to himself how his little brother and sister were doing. Hopefully much better than he was. He knew he should’ve waited and stayed at the school. But as Lyra would say that would’ve been illogical. 

* * *

Lyra started off the holiday worried about her brother and thinking up ways to get him out of whatever mess he’d ended up in. But eventually, her boys convinced her to let go of her uptight nature and be a kid. They were sitting at the table decorating cookies with Mrs. Prewitt. 

“Lyra, dear, don’t be afraid to use more than just one color.” Lyra looked up from her cookie. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. Lyra didn’t want to cause any trouble, she quite liked Mrs. Prewitt and she didn’t want to upset her. But Lyra also didn’t know how to go about this. If this was her Mother she’d know it was a trick. But this wasn’t that situation. 

“Of course, dear. Use as much as you like.” Lyra smiled and reached for some different icing. 

“Boys, the icing is supposed to go on the cookies,” exclaimed Mrs. Prewitt. Lyra glanced at the boys and let out a laugh. They were covered in icing while their cookies were bare. 

“We’re just trying to have fun,” insisted Fabian. He had a sparkle in his eyes. Lyra let out another laugh which caused Gideon to turn towards her. He had a smile on his face. Lyra’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t you da-” Gideon threw icing at her, hitting her square in the face. Lyra wiped icing out of her eyes and picked up some in her own hands. Gideon’s eyes widened while Fabian smiled grew larger. Lyra let go of the icing before she could rethink it. It hit Gideon on the chest. 

“FOOD FIGHT!” The three children started throwing icing around the room and Lyra let out a laugh as she realized that Mrs. Prewitt had also joined in. This was fun. 

“What on earth is going on here?” asked Mr. Prewitt as he entered the room. Everyone froze. 

“Just a bit of Holiday fun. But we should clean up, dinner will be starting in an hour.” Everyone nodded at Mrs. Prewitt and all three kids ran out of the room. 

“That was a lot of fun,” Lyra pointed out. 

“We’re just glad we got you to let go of that Pureblood mask you’ve always got in place,” said Gideon before disappearing into his room. Fabian nodded. 

“You don’t have to act the way your Mother wants you all the time. You are a kid just like us. You should enjoy doing kid stuff.” Lyra flushed a bit as Fabian followed after Gideon. Maybe he was right. She could be a happy kid, as long as her mother never found out. Not everything had to be perfect. Lyra skipped into her room and started to clean off. She wanted to write to her father as soon as possible, hopefully before dinner. Lyra sat there wondering where Regulus was at for the holidays. She hadn’t received a letter from him yet. 

* * *

Regulus was not the closest to his cousins, but he had to admit that Andy really tried to play with him, even if she got dirty. Something he knew Uncle Cynus yelled at her over. Bella would read him stories if he asked but she wouldn’t play with him. And don’t even get him started on Narcissa. She smirked all the time and was always trying to get him into trouble. He didn’t understand why his cousin hated him so much. But at least he was in a better position than his brother. Sirius was at home gaining punishments. While Regulus knew his training by heart and was constantly getting praised by Uncle Cynus. He could only hope Sirius was a good enough actor to make it through this holiday alive. 

“Reggie, I received a letter from Lyra today. She wanted to know if I’d seen or heard from you, apparently, you haven’t been writing her letters.” Cousin Andy sat beside Regulus on the floor where he was playing with an old stuffed animal. Uncle Cynus didn’t really have any toys for him. Having all girls and making sure they stopped playing make-believe at the age of ten, Regulus was left to fend for himself. 

“I haven’t been writing because I know she’s at the Prewitt's and those are her best friends and she deserves time alone to hang with them. Instead of worrying about me,” reasoned Regulus. Andy chuckled a little. 

“Silly boy, Lyra is very worried about you. I’m sure she’d have a better holiday if you wrote to her.” Regulus looked up and studied Andy’s face. She didn’t have her mask up and he could see happiness glittering in her eyes. 

“I guess I could write to her. Could I borrow some paper and ink, please?” Andy nodded and led Regulus to her room. He hummed quietly while he wrote to his sister. He really missed her. 

* * *

Sirius was excited to be getting on the Hogwarts Express. The first thing he was going to do was find his friends. The full moon was in three days, so they had to be able to shift, properly before then. Before Sirius could run onto the train his Mother grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“Remember your lessons and make your family proud.” Sirius nodded and walked calmly towards the train like it would wait for him, simply because he was Sirius Black. Sirius may not always want to please Mother, but he had no doubt in his mind that she could find a way to make sure he couldn’t go to Hogwarts until he learned his lesson. As soon as his Mother could no longer see him, he ran down the train checking every compartment until he came across one with a boy who had unruly hair. 

“James!” Sirius threw himself at the boy he considered his best friend. James caught him in time and returned the hug. 

“I missed you Padfoot!” That was another thing. New nicknames to go with their animals. It made it feel like a secret society. 

“I can’t believe what we are about to do tonight,” commented Peter as Sirius pulled out of the hug with James. 

“Tonight it's going to be fun. It’ll also be a surprise to Moony.” Sirius sat down and smiled at the others as they waited for Moony to come onto the train. Remus freaked out when he found out that they knew his secret, but Sirius prided himself on the fact that he helped calm him down.

“How were your parents?” asked James. Sirius’ smile faltered, but just for a moment. Was that something he should share with his friends? They were more like a family to him than his actual family.

“Same old same old. I’m the disappointment of the family. Mother spent the whole time reteaching me pureblood values,” Sirius trailed off when he saw James’ concerned look. 

“Everything is alright? Are you hurt?” asked James. Sirius’ heart hurt, James was such a great friend. 

“For the most part. She hasn’t done anything to me that hasn’t been done before,” said Sirius shrugging. Remus chose that moment to enter the booth, giving Sirius the opportunity to drop the conversation. 

* * *

Lyra wished she would’ve spent time with her twin once back at school, but she was pretty busy. She had her evening studying in the library with Edgar Bones, though they rarely talked, she got him to admit they were friends. When she wasn’t at the library studying she was at classes or lunch. If on the off chance she had free time she was either with Frank, helping him with potions, or with the twins who insisted that they needed help planning some pranks they were going to try out. 

“Are you and Sirius fighting?” asked Marlene while the girls were getting ready for bed. Lyra looked up at Marlene confused. 

“I don’t think so,” Lyra frowned, “Should I ask him?” Marlene shrugged. 

“It’s just that you haven’t even talked to him once since we got back to school,” Mary popped her head into Lyra’s field of vision. 

“Sirius is my twin brother. I think I’d talk to him..” Lyra trailed off, realizing that the girls were right. 

“Lyra are you okay there?” asked Lily as she sat down beside Lyra. 

“I have to find a way to make it up to Siri. I can’t believe this. I’m a horrible sister and an even worse twin.” Lyra knew she was being a baby about it. But she couldn’t help the tears. If only her mother could see her. She was such a disappointment. But then again her mother wasn’t here. Maybe she could be the perfect daughter and a kid at the same time. 

“We will help you plan something and I’m sure the guys will too. Maybe plan a big birthday party for him. It's coming up right?” asked Alice. Lyra nodded. 

“It’s in February. That’s perfect Alice. Now we need to have a good proposal for the guys to get them on board.” All in all Lyra, at the age of eleven, was getting her life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, It's been a while. I've been quite busy, just like a thought I'd be. School is just now settling down and I'm in the groove of things again, so I thought I'd use the extra time to write. It's not much this chapter, but the next few should be longer. My goal is to have them in their third year by chapter 15 or 16 at the lastest. I already had those chapters written because the older they get the easier it is to write. 
> 
> So I was thinking about doing some one-shots for this universe I created. Maybe one where she falls n love with one or both of the twins. Or a full retelling on her 17th birthday (Remember that was important) I touched upon it in the first book and I'll write about it a little in this one when we get there, but maybe that one shot would be more in-depth. Or if some of you guys wanted to request a one-shot with one of the pairings from the story or any ships you found you liked but weren't canon. I really want to write more things, if people are interested. I find it can flush a character out more so that the reader can really understand them. Let me know in the comments what you guys think. 
> 
> Until Next Time,   
>  XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. I'd like to welcome back everyone who read the first book. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> To all the new people, hi. This is going to be a long journey and hopefully, you'll stick around to the end. Like I said in the beginning while waiting for a new chapter please feel free to read the first book. I promise you it's worth it. 
> 
> It feels good to be back and writing Lyra again. I thought it would be a longer break, but my school pushed it's start date back so I had time to start. But Chapters probably won't be updated as often as they were. School is starting in two weeks, and my golf season has already started so I'm very busy. That being said, I am committed to this story and I won't give up on it no matter how long it takes. 
> 
> Until Next Time,  
>  XOXOXOXOXO
> 
> p.s. it felt good to write that again.


End file.
